United Terran Empire (LotV)
The United Terran Empire, also known as The Empire, is a constitutional empire governing human space. Formed from The Writ of Imperial Cooperation at the end of the Third World War, the U.T.E primary goal is the defense of humanity against all foe's, outer and inner. The U.T.E is centered on the human home world of Earth, but most military leader's are based on the Space Fortress of Midway in the Arcturus system. The United Terran Empire is governed by an elected Emperor or Empress and the Imperial Senate. Prior to its creation, humanity was split in two: The Anchorage Accord, and The United Nations who were engaged in a brutal global conflict. The United Terran Empire was a Constitutional Parliamentary Empire, consisting of colonial representatives and national representatives from Earth to its Senate. It was created and designed by American and 1st Terran Emperor Remus August and Russian President Fedot Vadik, and agreed upon by Federated China, The Kingdom of Gran Colombia, and Israel on January 18th, 12,046 HE/ 2046 AD. The central government itself consists of the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches. The Legislative branch is controlled by the Imperial Senate, a group of Earthen and colonial political representatives. The job of this branch is to discuss and debate issues and possible disputes between the various colonial administrations, and to elect a new Emperor or Empress upon the current's passing. The Executive branch is controlled by the Emperor/Empress, who is both the Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army and Navy, he/she has the right to veto legislative bills before they become laws (subject to Senatorial approval). The Emperor/Empress also has a secret police organization, known as the Order of Cerberus, under their command that administer and enforce the rulers orders and laws. The Judicial branch is the branch of government that interpret and review laws that go against established laws from the Constitution of the Old Republic. Transition into the U.T.E was a relatively simple experience, although there was resistance to the establishment to a global empire, there was very little the resistance could do to stop it, with an accord victory in the world war, most if not all forces that could stop it's establishment were defeated. As Earth was finally healed after the conflicts of the past, in early December of 12,076 HE, the U.T.E finally established its first stellar colony on Earth's moon of Luna. Over the course of the late 21st Century the Terran Empire expanded its influence throughout the Sol System, colonizing Mars, and The Jovian and Saturnian Moons, establishing mining colonies withing the Asteroid Belt and Venus. By early 12,105 HE/ 2105 AD, the Sol System was completely colonized. On April 29th, 12,114 HE/ 2114 AD, Martian miners discovered a subterranean ruin belonging to an ancient civilization known as the Protheans,' '''the ruins contained a treasure trove of technology ranging from several star-ship designs, to defense shields for armor, ships and space stations, FTL drives to medical technology, tons of refined element zero containers, and even a map of local mass relay networks and identification that Pluto's moon, Charon, was actually a frozen Mass Relay. The discovery of '''The Prothean Cache', as it came to be known, accelerated human technology over 450 years and introduced the activation of the Charon Relay and mass colonization along the relay network. Imperial Conflicts of Humanity A List of the Major Conflicts of the United Terran Empire. # Second American Civil War # Third World War # The Jovian Rebellion # ... # ... # ... # The War of Plague # First Relay War # ... # ...